K & R
by rhonda-N-shikamaru4life
Summary: my world crossover
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

(voice inside Rhonda's head)Where am I.Where is everyone.)

(flashback)

Rhonda: daddy stop I have done nothing wrong.Why are you doing this to me.

(cryin)Mommy help me,why want you help me

DAD:no one can help you from your faith.AHHH

(rhonda screaming) this is your punishment.

Rhonda: what for.

DAD:for being born.he said as he bang a plank of wood onto her back.

Things like this took place from when she was 4 till she was 12.

she was 12 almost destoryed her whole kingdom  
it really was not her but will get to that later in the story.

(flashback ends)

I was 12 when i came to the leaf village I was  
a poor red headed girl with blues eyes.

she was smart and sexy.The girl stole for a living she was to fast no one could  
catch her or she her.

she became a chunin at the age of 16 and that where the the story start.now I am a fox demon a half demon.

My elements are darkness,fire,water,earth just to name a few.see i can only use taijutsu.

now see i am going to say this one more time I'm am the finest kunoichi in the village.

Now I have all the right curves with a big ass and big tits.every man wants me.one day i was walkin to the store then i saw kakashi just eating some ramen.

now i always thought that he was sexy only if i could see what's under that mask and i bet hello! he was like did u say someting and i was like yes i was juhe has a body like a rock with abs and everything.so went over and said i would have some of what he's having.

he look at me and i could tell by the way he looked me up and down that he wanted me and he know that i wanted him to.

that day i had on a sexy white top that showed all the right things and black shorts that had straps and showed my black thong with the heels to match.

I just had to say hello so i did and at first he acted like he did not here me then i was like say hi and after that we hit off.

we talk and talk then i was like  
sorry but it's gettin late i have a mission in the morning  
bye.wait he said let me walk you home i look back and smiled  
then i said yes so he walked me home out side my door i ask him to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

(where we last left off Rhonda ask kakashi dose he want to come in) turn to rhonda with a  
big smile that creep her out and he  
said yes.

I do not own Naruto

So they walked in one by one rhonda went first she ask him to shut the door as  
she show him to the living room and told him he could take a seat.

they she went into the  
kitchen and from the kitchen she ask did he want any thing to drink he said no thank you  
as she got a big and she they took a seat next him and ask was he sure about not wanting  
some he smile and said no.

they sat there and talk for a while they look at how there hands  
where touching and there was nothing to do but blush.

Then there lips became closer and  
then started to kiss that kiss made her so weak it was like her first all over.

(flashback)

ha ha  
what r u doing baby she said to her older boyfriend that no one know about if her father  
know i just don't want to think about what will happen if he saw us here like this.

they he  
said sorry rhonda i just had to see u he said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

what is this she said it's a song i wrote for you.

do you want to here it.oh yes i said so  
he started to sing it and before he could fin they where making out.

(flashback end)

kakashi you are a really good kisser.

I know he said.(i just had to giggle).  
that was to cute he said.what I said that giggle, oh thank u.so were kissin and makin out  
then his hand slid up my shirt with a cool hand that put shivers up and down my spine  
and then i slowly took off my shirt as he jump on top of me and u can guess what happen  
after that?

But I'm going to tell you anyways.

he slid off my short to see what kind of panties  
i had on and did not bother to take them off.

(he ripped them off).My pussy hot and drippin.  
then he put his finges there then started to finger me then he stop i look down he started to  
eat me out oh that feel so good kakashi you have the most pinkest pussy i have ever seen.  
then we fuck each other to morning.


End file.
